Sam Fey the Fifth Marauder
by EvanPotter14
Summary: This is the story of Sam Fey, a crazy, sporty tomboy. Follow her and her best friends, the marauders through Hogwarts.
1. Quidditch in the Morning

This is the new and improved version of the first chapter.

Special thanks to my beta HogwartsDreamer113, she helped a lot with this.

Also thanks to BlueGreen216- your review was very helpful and encouraging, Thank you!

* * *

Sam Fey woke up soon after dawn on the last Saturday morning of Summer by the all too familiar sound of rocks hitting her window. She stumbled out of bed, still half asleep to her window and opened it. A dozen feet below were two preteen boys looking up at her.

"Come on Lazy! Hogwarts letters come today, we have to get the quidditch training done before breakfast so that we can spend the day at Diagon Alley!"

Sam was now wide awake. "I'm coming, wait a second!" she called down to them.

She rushed over to her dresser, and hurriedly pulled on shorts and a simple blue t-shirt. Then she grabbed a pair of tennis shoes and went back to the open window. She threw her shoes down and swung herself out after them. With expert skill, she climbed down the rocky side of her house and within seconds had both feet on the ground.

She quickly gathered up her shoes and slipped them onto her feet.

A soon as she stood up, the trio began to run, down the huge hill surrounding Sam's house, and toward the quidditch pitch.

Sam felt great tearing through the green morning fields. The wet grass whipped at her bare legs, the morning mist hovered over the ground, and the sun was just climbing its way up the edge of the sky. And the feeling of pushing herself to run as hard as she could felt wonderful.

Sam was jolted from reverie when James came into the edge of her vision, slowly catching up to his friend. Her feeling of peace shattered, Sam gritted her teeth and pushed herself harder. But he kept up with her, slowly, Sirius came up on her other side. For a few moments the race was gone and the trio steadily pushed their way through the long run at a steady pace. But as soon as the pitch came into view, all three stopped their amiable pace and began to sprint with all they had. Sam took a second to stick her tongue out at the boys before she pulled ahead and left them behind.

Sam flopped onto the ground, breathing heavily, a few seconds later, her friends collapsed down in front of her. Sam watched as James pushed his messy black hair out of his hazel eyes and a red faced Sirius held his head in his hands continuing to pant heavily.

There were a few seconds of heavy breathing before James clambered up. The others resignedly pushed themselves up to begin the stretches. Soon they were full into intense quiditch training. Quiditch was the love of all three friends, and they trained nearly daily to be on a house team at Hogwarts. Sam's dad, a former professional Quiditch player had supplied them with effective and intense workouts. The next hour was filled with sweat and determination.

With a groan, Sam fell back onto the wet grass of the quidditch pitch, her long wavy black hair spilling around her head in a messy circle, her bright blue eyes stared up at the sky, enjoying the coolness of the grass beneath her.

Sirius plopped himself down next to her, his curly, black hair flopping into stormy blue eyes. He laid back next to her, soon to be joined by James as well. There was a minute of tired contentment that comes after a workout. It was soon ended by Sam, who jumped up and offered hands to both of her best friends, and easily pulled them up.

"We still have a while before breakfast, let's go to the creek, and cool off some." The boys agreed, and soon the trio was walking through the high grass to the creek behind the Fey's large, airy Manor house.

Suddenly, something wet and slimy slammed into the side of Sam's face. She jerked up and glared one of her best friends, Sirius Black who was none too innocently tossing another egg in his hand. With a growl, Sam brought her hand up to her head, knowing all too well what she would find there. As she expected, slimy egg guts coated the side of her face and hair.

"You are so going down for that!" she yelled at her attacker, jumping up and running after him. He wisely began running away from the blue eyed girl, who was gaining on him very quickly. He jumped onto his broom and kicked off, the eggs still safe beneath his arm, when Sam rugby style tackled him, very effectively pulling off the broom and crashing to the ground. As he fell, the carton of eggs opened, and showered the two with it's sticky mess. Not missing a beat, Sam scooped up a pile of the goo, and smeared it into Sirius's face. He gave a howl, grabbed her arm, and pinned her down, sitting on her and held a big glob of egg above Sam's face.

"Give up Sammy, of eat-"

His words were cut off by the unexpected impact of Sam shoving another handful of egg onto the back of his head, soaking his long, curly black hair. His stormy blue eyes widened, and for a moment his grip on her weakened.

She took full advantage of the opportunity and flipped over. After a brief struggle, she was sitting on top of Sirius, her knees digging into his stomach and her hands holding down her equally strong adversary. The fight was interrupted when both participants found themselves covered in shockingly cold water.

Both head popped up and quickly found the guilty party, James Potter laughing at them and looking very proud of himself.

"Your faces..." he choked out, doubling over and clutching his stomach, still laughing hysterically.

The two looked at each other.

"The creek?"

"The creek."

Then the two soaked friends grabbed James and bodily lifted him up, sharing the burden.

I took about 30 seconds into the journey for James to realize his perdicament. When he did, he did everything he could to try and get out of it. But Sam and Sirius held on tightly, and gritting their teeth, hauled their struggling burden to the large creek behind Sam's house.

Once they arrived, they unceremoniously dumped James into the knee deep water. He came up spluttering, and glaring at his friends on the bank, forcefully splashed them.

Sam didn't hesitate a heartbeat before jumping into the water to splash James.

She then turned around to catch a face full of water from Sirius. Within seconds a full war was raging.

A few minutes later the distinct sound of a gong rand through the air. All three perked up at the sound. The gong was Sam's dad's way of calling them in. It could be heard throughout the Fey's and Potter's properties.

Immediately, the trio started scrambling to the bank and up the hill to Sam's house where they knew a lot of pancakes and three very special letters were waiting for them.

* * *

So there you go, let me know what you think.

\- Evan


	2. Hogwats Letter and Pancakes

_**Hey! Yes I'm back. I actually never left this story, I just pretty much wrote pages and pages and pages of future chapters, now I just have to put it all together. So even if I don't post for awhile, I'm still here.**_

* * *

Sam, James and Sirius burst through the back door of Sam's house and into the kitchen where Sam and James' families were gathered. James' mom, whom everyone called Katherine bustled over to them.

"James, Sam, Sirius! What happened to you guys?" she asked.

Sam look over to the full length mirror by the door and laughed at what she saw. All three of them were soaked and muddy. James had mud all over his face and shirt and Sirius' hair was sticking together and his shirt sleeve was torn, probably from when Sam tackled him. But Sam looked the worst. She had a long scratch running down the side of her face, her hair has sticking strait up in places, probably from where the egg was, and her left shoe was soaked with mud. The three of them looked horrible.

Sirius, who was also looking in the mirror, muttered, "nothing much, we did our quidditch workout and went down to the stream."

Katherine sighed in a way that proved how used to such events she was.

"Well you guys go upstairs and get ready for breakfast." Sam's dad called out from the stove where he was flipping pancakes with vigor. Ever since Sam's mom had died five years ago, leaving him with five ever-hungry children, Luke Fey had dedicated a great amount of time to learning how to cook, and had become quite good at it.

Whining and complaining, the trio trudged upstairs. At the top of the stairs they split ways, Sam went to her room and the boys went towards her brother's bathroom.

Sam quickly changed clothes,washed her face and hands, stuck her head into the shower for a few seconds and ran a brush through her hair. She was done in 90 seconds flat. Pancakes were a very good motivator.

As soon as she was done, Sam raced out of her room and collided with James and Sirius at the top of the stairs. The three of them ran, pushing and shoving down the stairs, and stumbled into the kitchen where they found everyone waiting for them.

Everyone meant James' family; his mom Katherine, Dad Charlus, and little sister Ari, and Sam's family; including her dad, three older brothers, Joseph, Oliver, and Devin, and her only little brother, Tommy.

There in the middle of the table sat a huge, glorious heap of pancakes. Sam stood staring at them, just itching to devour them.

"Hey, I see the owls!" Ari yelled.

All of the kids rushed to the window, sure enough, several owls were making their way across the yard. A few seconds later, they flapped into the room, dropping their burdens on the recipients' heads.

The children tore into them, and hungrily read the papers inside.

Sam read her letter aloud,

**"****Dear ,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Sincerely,**

**Professor Minerva McGonagall,**

**First Year Students will require-**

**Uniform**

**Three sets of plain work robes (Black)**

**One plain, pointed black hat for daily wear**

**One pair of protective gloves**

**One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all other clothing should be of appropriate length.**

**Course Books**

**_Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_****by Miranda Goshawk**

**_A History of Magic _****by Bathilda Bagshot**

**_Magical Theory _****by Avalbert Waffling**

**blah,blah,blah,**

**Other Equitment**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron**

**yada, yada, yada,**

**Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

Well that seems pretty straightforward, so we can go to Diagon Alley today right?"

The parents looked at each other, "Why not? I'm free today," Sam's dad said.

Sam heard a shout and looked up to see one of her older brothers, Oliver, who would be starting his 5th year on Ravenclaw, standing up and holding a badge in his outstretched hand.

"I've been made quidditch captain!" he stuttered.

"Congratulations! Chorused from around the room.

Sam smiled at him, "Congrats Ollie, you probably deserved it. Can't wait to play you this year!"

She then wheeled around to the others. Her brother Devin sat off to the side with his letter. Sam sighed inwardly, she missed Devin, the old Devin. A year ago he'd been so excited to get his letter, he'd promised to write to her every week, and he had, and she wrote back, she'd consoled him when he told her that he was sorted into Slytherin, but after a few months the letters stopped. Dad said that it was normal, but Sam knew differently. Devin, her Devin wouldn't do this. And she was right. It wasn't her Devin. When he came home for vacation she would have sworn that he was a different person entirely. Even though Sam had always been the annoying little sister, now Devin treated her like he couldn't stand to be near her.

Sam was literally shaken out of her sad thoughts when her little brother Thomas nearly tackled her to get a look at her letter. Sam held it above her head out of his reach. But almost immediately, she was pushed forwards when a little body slammed itself onto her back. It was Ari Potter, Thomas' best friend and partner in crime. The two were always together.

Sam opted to let them see her letter and turned her attention to the glorious stack of pancakes in front of her.

* * *

_**If you have any ideas or suggestions let me know.**_


	3. Diagon Alley

An hour later, the last member of the party burst through the fireplace of The Leaky Cauldron with a flurry of green sparks and a tremendous crash . Sam snorted as James fell gracefully into a table after stumbling out of the fireplace. He grinned ruefully as he clambered up and shook ash out of his hair.

"So," said Charlus, turning to James, "since you're are starting Hogwarts, we've decided to let you get your own key to the family vault. There is a set amount that you can take out each year, but school supplies are included, so spend wisely."James reverently took the small key with sparkling eyes.

Luke Fey just handed his only daughter the key, "don't empty it."Sam smirked at James as she accepted it.

Before his father could address him Oliver spoke up, "Dad Dev and I have our own keys, and I'm late to meet Carol and Jonah. Can we just go."

Luke stared up at his tall son. "Sure, sure, no one loves me anymore, you all have your keys to the vault." He smiled, "Go! Have fun! I'll just be puddling around spoiling Tommy here." he added with a twinkle.

"Oliver rolled his eyes and repressed a smile, then hurried off to find his friends. The others soon followed his lead and hurried off.

"Meet us here for dinner at 6!" Katherine called out after the retreating kids and they ran out of the pub.

Oliver showed them how to get into the secret Alley and then he and Devin scattered off.

"Well let's hurry and get our money first," said Sirius tossing his key in the air. Sirius had had a key to the family vault for years. The Black family believed in giving their children a lot of freedom at a young age. That was why Sirius was able to spend so much time with the Potters and Feys. All he had to do was connect the floo network from his bedroom to the Fey's house, and since his family left him alone most of the time and didn't care he was left to do what he wanted.

They walked out of the bank half an hour later feeling powerful with their full moneybags and a little sick from the cart ride.

"Let's go ahead and get robes over with, then textbooks and other supplies, wands, owls, fun stuff, exc." said Sam scrolling her finger down the list. The boys sighed but headed over to Madam Malkins. "I guess it's better to do it first," Sirius sighed resignedly.

A little bell rang out when the three of them walked into the clothing store. "You here for Hogwarts?" someone shouted from the back.

"Yes ma'am," Sirius yelled.

"Well head into the back room, I'm fitting another Hogwarts student and we can start on you in just a second."

They made their way to the back of the store where a middle aged woman was bustling around fitting a young boy for Hogwarts robes.

"Just step up here, ladies first," she said indicating for Sam to step onto the second stool. A few seconds later a witch with spiky green hair appeared and began fitting Sam. James and Sirius sat down on some chairs to the side.

Sam turned her head towards the boy on the stool carefully so that none of the pins would stick her. "Hey I'm Sam Fey, are you a first year too?" she asked the sandy haired boy next to her.

He smiled kindly, "yeah, I'm Remus Lupin."

Sam indicated to Sirius and James who were swinging their legs so hard that their chairs were threatening to tip over. "Those two idiots are my friends James and Sirius." The two boys were completely oblivious to the conversation and continued to forcefully rock their chairs.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, I'm more glad to just be going to Hogwarts. I guess wherever I end up is where I'm supposed to be." Remus shrugged.

Sam tried not to roll her eyes, "But if you got to pick one house, what would it be? For example, I'd say Gryffindor in a heartbeat."

Remus thought for a second, "I like to read and stuff so probably Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad, they always seem to be pretty cool. Really anywhere but Slytherin, they freak me out."

Sam looked at him appraisingly, "Remus, I think we're going to get along just fine." She had been raised with a bit of an affiliation against Slytherins, and Devins transformation since becoming one had not sweetened her feeling for them. Their conversation was cut off when a woman walked into the shop setting off the bell. She had short brown hair and a tired but kind face that strongly reflected her son's features.

"Remus honey are you just about done, I want to stop by the potion ingredient shop to grab some stuff for you." Remus turned red, "Yeah mom, I think I'm done." He looked at Madam Malkin who nodded, and hopped down. "Oh, mom this is Sam," he said gesturing towards Sam who smiled, "Hi!"

"Hello dear, well I really have to hurry if we're to get home in time, so say bye Remus," she said.

"Bye," said Remus smiling apologetically.

"Oh, bye! See you on the train!" Sam called out, trying to wave but getting pricked with a pin in the process.

Just after the door had closed shut behind them a tremendous crash came from James and Sirius. Sam turned to see James hastily clambering up from beneath his overturned chair. With a crooked grin he asked, "so am I next?"

After the they were finished with robes, the trio got their wands from the slightly creepy Mr. Ollivander. That only took about 15 minutes, though Sirius had to try at least 30 wands before he found one that worked.

While getting textbooks, Sam also threw in a few extras including a journal that could only be read by her, a few fiction books, and a giant volume that she had to carry with both arms titled _1,462,915 Ways to Prank, Fool, and Annoy_. Thankfully the witch that checked them out thought to shrink their bags for them.

At the pet store James and Sam got owls, James' was pure black and named Rufus and Sam's was a large grey and black one that she decided to name Miranda.

Much to the other two's amusement as soon as Sirius had walked into the shop he had been 'claimed' by a tiny gray kitten so small that she could have fit in his palm easily. She had jumped onto his shoulder and refused to move even when he tried wrenching her off.

"Aw, Siri, her eyes are the same color as yours, it must be fate," James cooed. He tried to pet the kitten's head, but she hissed at him and scratched his hand while while still staying fixed on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius smirked at James, "yes, and Anamaria (Amy) here just has very distinguished taste." He scratched the tiny kitten's head as she purred and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Ok, well let's see, that's all of the school supplies, now we can get to the fun stuff." James announced.

"But first let's stop for ice cream, I'm starving!" Sam said.

"Yes, yes! Ice cream! Food! Sugar!" Sirius agreed. So the three friends headed over to the Ice Cream shop where they each had triple scoop sundaes. Sam decided to try and win Amy's favor by offering her a spoonful of melted strawberry and peanut butter ice cream. The kitten was wary at first but soon was lapping away happily.

"So where are we headed next?" Sam asked.

"Well let's see, there's that huge joke shop, Laughs, I heard they just came out with their back to school collection, and of course Honeydukes. That's it for me." James decided.

"Yeah, definitely Laughs and Honeydukes, oh and could we stop by a normal clothing store for a few minutes? I have to get some stuff." Sirius asked sheepishly.

"Sure, but I thought you just went with your mom a few weeks ago." Sam said.

"Yes, but you couldn't even get my dead body into a shirt with Slytherin Pride written on it." Sirius muttered bitterly.

Sam and James snorted at the thought of Sirius showing "Slytherin Pride".

"Sure, but we'll have to be fast to fit it in."

So the trio got up from their sunny table and headed off to the joke shop. There they restocked their supply of 'the basics' as Sirius called them and Sam added some interesting new products to her bag. She was eager to try some out on her friends, perhaps Sirius would enjoy the bald for a day shampoo. He was a very vain boy and put a lot of energy and worry into his shaggy curls.

The sweet shop was just as successful, with the sugar obsessed trio buying exorbitant amounts of candy to last them through the year. Although they considered themselves trained athletes, sugar was staple for all three of them.

After that they hurried to the clothing store with the 30 minutes they had left. Where Sirius spent, in Sam and James' opinions, an insane amount of time looking in the mirror with different clothes on.

"Come on, Sirius, great shirt, simply terrific! Buy it! Let's go, we have five minutes!" Sam exclaimed, exasperated as he examined the same shirt for the fourth time.

"You really love it?" Sirius asked, striking another pose. Sam sighed and slumped back against her seat. Sirius was by far the most vain of the trio and reveled in his appearance in every reflective surface.

"Sure, sure," James assure him, "now change and we can leave."

"I'm heading out in three minutes!" Sam yelled after Sirius as he grudgingly trudged back to the changing room.

It was ten minutes later the three soon-to-be first years skidded into the Leaky Cauldron at top speed.

"Sorry we're late," Sam announced to the group as she flung herself into a chair, "Sirius had to deal with some clothing issues." this was followed by a pointed glare at the offending boy.

"Hey," said Sirius, "I've just decided that orange just isn't my color, and I had to adjust accordingly."

Sam sighed, "I can't believe you put clothes ahead of food, that's just sad."

"Yeah," James chimed in, his mouth full of chicken.

"So," Charlus interrupted their conversation, "did you guys get everything?"

"Yep,"

"Sure did"

"Thanks dad,"

"So," Sam turned to Oliver, "one question, where'd Dev go?"

"Oh, he met some schoolmates and they invited him to spend the rest of the holiday with them, dad said it was fine, so he grabbed his school stuff, flooed home, packed, and took off." Oliver explained between bites.

Sam sighed, "course he did."

_**There ya go! Let me know what you think, especially if you have advice!**_

_**-Evan**_


	4. The Train Station

_**Chapter 4 is written and a big part of chapter 5 is done as well. Hope you guys enjoy this!**_

The last weeks before school were thoroughly enjoyed playing quidditch, swimming in the pond by the Potter's house, and being lazy outside in the warm sun.

Then the morning arrived. Sirius, James, Sam, Tommy, Ari, and Oliver spent the last night before school camping on the Potter's gigantic back porch. The adults had grilled dinner and made a bonfire where Charlus kept everyone entertained with fantastic stories until late into the evening.

Then the parents had left, leaving Oliver reluctantly in charge. Despite his supposed responsibility, Oliver had joined the others in their cake induced craziness until they all dropped off to sleep sometime around one in the morning.

Katherine woke them long before dawn the next morning, and they arose slowly, groaning. Sam, James and Sirius were awake the quickest, but the two little ones refused to get up until Katherine suggested that they might be left behind while the others got dropped off. Then they hopped up, unwilling to miss the brilliant train station. Oliver lagged behind all of them, the excitement of school significantly reduced the fifth time around.

Luke greeted them all in the Potter's kitchen with a send off breakfast of waffles, strawberries, and whipped cream. After a quick but joyous breakfast they were rushed upstairs where their wisely already packed trunks were stored with orders to get ready quickly.

Sam rushed through her routine in one of the Potter's empty guest bathrooms, but took an extra minute to calm her hair a bit more, pulling it into a braid that she hoped would hold. She couldn't help feeling nervous about everyone that she would meet in the next few hours. Her entire Hogwarts life would be decided in the coming day; she would be sorted and meet the people she would spend the next seven years with.

A shout from Luke that they were going to be late brought all of the children running downstairs, dragging over-stuffed trunks behind them with loud thunks and crashes.

They all piled into the Fey's well enlarged car that easily fit everyone, even with all of the cages and trunks. Katherine drove, as she was one of the few witches who had even chosen to get a drivers license. She always said she had had to learn when she was undercover for the auror department, posing as a muggle to spy on a group of wizards who were creating and selling illegal potions.

The drive to London was a long one, but they arrived at King's Cross Station by 10:30.

Everyone piled out of the car immediately after it was parked, grabbed their bags, and headed into the station. Before Sam, Sirius, and James entered the station, Luke and Charlus pulled the trio aside. Their grave faces made the three children sober up a notch. Charlus spoke with a heavy tone, "So, we're going to be serious here for a second, when you get to Hogwarts you're going to meet all kinds of people, wonderful people. But I have to warn you that there are some dark powers on the rise and like all dark forces they will need followers. And everyone knows that one of the best place to find loyal followers is by converting them in their youth. Mindwipe a single generation while they're young, they'll follow you forever, you can conquer the world.

"Be wary, and keep your heads about you. Never take anything anyone says to you for granted, question everything, and be loyal to each other."

The three kids looked at him with wide eyes. "Blimey," James finally said. "Hogwarts is beginning to sound like a mad house."

Sirius looked at him sadly, "I have heard rumors, whispers of rumors of something gathering force, staying on the shadows."

"Yes, still in the shadows, and I know how morbid that sounds, but I just had to warn you guys," Luke said, cracking a smile.

"Yes, but onto a happier note, Sam, you guys will be perfectly free to continue with quidditch training in the mornings, and remember, don't stop your self defense trainings! Get some books from the library if you have to, and if you have any questions go to Oliver. Really guys have fun, smile! You're about to start the adventure of a lifetime!"

The training was self defense lessons that Katherine and Luke gave the children. Katherine had been a top notch auror in her day and renowned for her hand to hand and dueling skills. So from the time Sam was seven on she had begun teaching all of the children how to fight and defend themselves. Oliver and Joe had learned the fastest, and by now Oliver was well on his way to becoming an expert. Katherine had also taught them the basics of dueling without really using magic yet.

A little over a year ago, she had combined efforts with Luke Fey who had retired from a stellar quidditch career when his wife died. Together the two had come up with workouts that worked on strengthening and agility for both fighting and quidditch.

The three apprehensive faces broke into grins.

"Now get along before Katherine has our heads," Charlus shooed them away.

They were an odd group, pushing carts full of huge trunks and loud animals around the busy station, but it was London and strange was normal so they got only a few strange looks. Katherine lead the way through the wall to the platform and the others followed a few at a time.

Sam brought up the end of the procession, and when she burst onto the platform she thought that she had never seen anything as beautiful as the shining train that morning, and stopped to stare at it.

Unfortunately the next person to come running through the magical barrier had no way of knowing that she had stopped there and therefore plowed into her a few seconds later.

Sam let out a yelp and tumbled impressively, coming to an stop after a somersault. She recovered in an instant and was helped up by a steady hand.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" She was asked this by a worried face with brown eyes and freckles surrounded by painfully bright red hair.

Sam was about to answer when she blinked and suddenly saw two identical faces. "I'm not sure, I'm starting to see double."

The original boy looked over to his left. "Naw, that's my twin brother Fabulous. I'm Gorgeous."

The boy on the left smiled and lifted one eyebrow. "Yep Fabulous, that's me."

'Gorgeous' rolled his eyes. "I really am sorry, I had no idea that you were there and I was trying to beat my brother through the barrier. You sure you're good?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah, I was just stupid and stopped to stare at the train."

'Gorgeous' opened his mouth when a sharp, shrill voice cut him off.

"You two! What do you think you're doing blocking the path, we have to get going!" A short teenage girl with ginger curls appeared, bearing down on them.

"That's out sister Molly," one of the boys whispered conspiratorially.

"I'm really sorry for whatever they did, but we really have to go," the girl sighed, and practically dragged the twins off before anyone could utter another word.

Sam shook her head, already entertained by Hogwarts' interesting students, and went to find her family.

When she finally located them, she found that they had rounded up a sullen looking Devin, and even Joseph Fey had come to the station to see the group off. Sam's oldest brother was a tall man with long black hair, bright hazel eyes, and angular features. He looked like an older, buff, non scrawny James without glasses. He had graduated Hogwarts the year before and was now working as a curse breaker for Gringotts. He was set to leave for a few months in Egypt later that day.

Joseph gave Oliver a fist pump and hugged a disgruntled Devin. Then he turned to the trio. "Aw, the little tomboy and her two idiots are growing up!" He swept all three into a tight hug and ruffled their hair.

The three scowled. "Geroff, Joey," Sam grunted, her face squished against his shoulder.

"Blimey, you're crazy, is that what being an adult does to you?" she exclaimed when he finally released them.

Joe laughed and put her into a good natured headlock. "Just wanted to say bye, see you around Christmas!"

Sam turned from Jo and was swept into a hug by Luke. "Bye honey, I'd tell you to be good and to stay out of trouble, but I know you too well. Just... don't get expelled or injured and don't get anyone else expelled or injured."

"Except for Quidditch, right dad?" She interjected.

"Except for Quidditch, then all bets are off!" He squeezed her tight. "I love you."

"Love you too dad," Sam spoke into his shoulder.

Sam stepped back next to Sirius as soon as the adults' attentions were diverted to other children. She looked over to him and was startled to see his sober face.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," he spoke in a gruff voice. "It's just that, well, I thought they may come you know. I mean they haven't been home in a month, but I know for a fact that they came back home last night. I thought they might at least come and say goodbye or something. Not that me being gone will change their lives any." Sam purposefully stared off into the distance to allow Sirius to hurriedly wipe at his eyes.

"Well just look at your family that did show up, and I'm sure you'll find more than enough embarrassing adults to dote on you." She said, making a face and staring pointedly at the group.

Sirius let out a small watery laugh and was about to say something when Katherine was upon them.

She pulled James over and stared at each of the three of them in turn.

"Ok you three, I'd say stay out of trouble, but that's just setting myself up for failure. So I'm going to set parameters. No getting expelled. No going onto the Forbidden Forest, at least wait until you know what's in there seriously, there's stuff in there that I don't even understand, and don't get injured or die.

"Do you think you can manage that?"

They looked at each other.

"We'll try for the first semester, but no promises." James said, followed by a quick, "kidding mum, kidding!" as Katherine bore down on him.

The final whistle blew just then and everywhere kids ducked out from final embraces, calling goodbyes as they hurriedly climbed on the train.

Sam was the last to climb on the train and turned to wave a goodbye even as the wheels began turning.

_**Let me know what you think about this chapter! As always if you have any criticisms, praises, or ideas, let me know!**_

_**-Evan**_


End file.
